


Honeysuckle Breeze

by Talullah



Category: Wind Will Rove
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: Rosie receives a visit from Liat.
Relationships: Rosie Clay/Liat Shuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Honeysuckle Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> Written for Purim Gifts 2020, for Zdenka. I loved "Will Wind Rove", which I only came to know because of your choice, so I thank you for that prompt. Hope you like it!

“I saw you yesterday. And last week.” Liat’s voice was neutral, the same kind of neutral that had always announced a surprise - good ones for most of their time together, but terrible things in their last year.

“Ah, you did.” That was not a question. Rosie treasured that the both of them were mature enough to have kept as friends, after their breakup, even if with the necessary distance. She appreciated the way Liat brought her real mint from the greenhouse every Thursday evening of Friday morning and, now and then, sage, peppermint, lemongrass, fennel, or whatever rarity she had surplus to share. She, herself, did little for Liat. Not that she would not love the opportunity to show affection and respect through some gesture, but Liat had always been too much her own person to need or want help from anyone else.

Liat sat down. Normally, she stood by the door, handed her the mint, they exchanged greetings, a few quick, casual questions, and then Liat would be off on her way, leaving Rosie to her Friday morning slumber or Thursday night hurring, whichever was the case. The point was that Liat never forgot how important the Thursday night Oldtime was for Rosie and always brought her that little something. But Liat did not often go to the Oldtime herself - when they were together, years before, she did go, but Rosie knew it was not for the music, only to support her in what she loved. And perhaps, because she was a little jealous of Doug Kelly, although Liat would have never admitted to such a thing.

“Well, it came to my ears that you’ve been improvising. I thought that was odd. And I was curious. Where is Harriet?”

Rosie closed the door and came to sit by Liat’s side. “Not here… she had a long conversation with me last night - actually, this dawn. I didn’t sleep at all.”

“I suppose she didn’t like your solo on “Honeysuckle”. What were you thinking about?”

Liat sounded a little surprised, a little reproachful.

‘You’, Rosie felt like saying. Instead, she said, “I don’t know,” and avoided Liat’s eyes.

“I figured Harriet wouldn’t be too happy,” Liat said, relaxing into the chair. “But I have to tell you, never in my life have I heard music that moved me so much.”

Rosie smiled. “Thank you. But it cost me dearly. Harriet invited me to leave the group. Said that the Oldtime was not the place for improvisation or innovation, but rather the keeping of history. And that as a history teacher I ought to value that or search somewhere else to express my creativity.”

“Ouch,” Liat said, reaching to hold Rosie’s shoulder. “That was harsh… after all these years.”

“Well, I have to admit she is right.”

“She’s a fool. The way I see it, you can only play the way you did because you know the song so intimately. It was truly wonderful.”

Rosie tried to smile. “Thank you.”

Liat rose. “I need to be on my way.”

Rosie accompanied her to the door. “Thank you. The mint is lovely, as always, and I really appreciate your kind words on my song.”

Liat shook her head. “No need for thanks. Do come by the greenhouse one of these days. Bring Jonah and Teyla.”

~~

Rosie spent a full week thinking about what to do with herself. The school year was nearing its end and Nelson and his friends were still rebelling. The Oldtime was coming. She didn’t want to miss it for her life, but Harriet had practically invited her out. She wondered if she should just go and watch, but that made her feel guilty before herself. And Liat’s offer. Jonah would love to go to the greenhouses. Teyla too, although she was still too little to truly enjoy it. But she didn’t want to go and see Liat, even though she thought about it all the time.

It was Thursday noon, and her lunch break and Rosie still didn’t know what to do. She felt like going home, lowering the lights and getting herself into bed and sleep for two days straight. There was a message from Natalie, saying she loved her - that was unusual and Rosie wondered if and what could have reached Natalie’s ears. Then, just ten minutes left before her afternoon class, a message from Liat.

“Couldn’t get you mint this week, but we finally have some hyssop again. It’s gorgeous and smells like heaven. You should come by tomorrow. Bring your grandkids!”

Against her will, Rosie’s heart skipped a beat. But Liat was just being a friend in a hard time. Not that being fired from the Oldtime was really a hard time. Perspective was everything and being a history teacher gave you more than enough baggage to gain perspective on anything.

Just as she was coming to her classroom, her DPG buzzed with another message. She stopped to read it before going in, as the students rushed by her. 

“No one can fire you from the Oldtime. Some may not like what you did, but some loved it, I could see it in their faces. If you want it, I can go with you tonight, for moral support.”

Rosie’s eyes instantly welled up. That was Liat at her best, caring, strong, daring, pushy, brazen. Rosie returned the DPG to her pocket, but at the last minute, she took it back and quickly typed, “Ok.”

The smile on her face, as she entered the classroom, was so bright that not even Nelson protested as she lit up the walls with attempted reproductions of works of art and started her class by giving as class and homework, the task of producing an artwork that combined two distinctive historic periods, preferably from different cultures. It was not part of the curriculum, but the year was almost done and she had enough time to cover the few topics remaining.

~~

“You played normal,” said Liat, as she walked Rosie home.

“I did. Was that a reproach?”

“No, I’m just curious - did your rebellion end?”

“No. I don't want to change what the Oldtime is, or offend anyone - those things just slipped out of me, when I meant to save them for somewhere else. And tonight I was thinking of something else I wanted to play, later.” Rosie opened her door. “Come inside a little. I want to show you something.”

Even though her fingers and arms hurt and she was almost asleep on her feel, she wanted to play just one last tune. Liat sat down, looking up at her, as she played the first notes of “Honeysuckle”. After those first few bars, she really got into the mood she was searching for, and the song started gaining volume and depth. She thought of the perfume of the flower, of what it would look like under the sun and a bright, blue sky, and in Liat’s warm hands, releasing its fragrance, a soft breeze caressing Liat's grey hair.

When she finished, Liat was looking at her intently, though her eyes were hooded with the heaviness of a long night.

“I’m not sure what you are doing there, but it’s special. I felt kind of carried away - and you know I was never one of those sorts who weeps with a song.”

Rosie smiled, as she put down her fiddle. “Thank you - that is a great compliment, coming from you.”

Liat smiled. “You know I’m terrible with words.”

“Quite the contrary - you are always very precise even if blunt, and that was always what I loved best in you.” Rosie bit her lip. That was a bit forward, but she was tired. But Liat and her knew each other perhaps almost too well.

Liat stood and caressed Rosie’s cheek with her short, strong fingers. “Even when what I said made you cry?”

Rosie scoffed, but then faced Liat’s gaze. “Even then, even if it didn’t feel like so, at the time. And I made you cry too...”

Liat lowered her head and kissed the corner of Rosie’s mouth. “Go sleep - you’re tired. And come by the greenhouse tomorrow.”

As she walked through the door, Rosie spoke out the wolds bottling inside her. “You. It was you I was thinking about when I played “Honeysuckle”. And more.”

Liat turned and smiled. “Well, then thank you - it was a lovely gift.” She reached out her hand and took Rosie’s. They merged into a long, warm embrace, the kind that they had not shared for many years. Then Liat kissed Rosie’s hair. “Go to bed now. And be there tomorrow.”

Finis  
February 2020


End file.
